David Gold
David Gold is the co-founder of adult novelty company Gold Industries. After the decline of his business due to lack of funds caused by Randall Cosmos, he sought revenge on Randall's son- Zosimos Q. Cosmos. After trying to stop him and failing, he was reformed by Zosimos in 2012- which allowed him to re-open Gold Industries and get his life back on track when Randall gave the money lost back. His birthday is listed as October 31 (year not listed) on his official Facebook page . The earliest known video of David Gold was uploaded by Zosimos Q. Cosmos on June 6th (2011), where he appears to be entering the vile attitude which he used to exhibit- as well as addressing learning of Randall's Cosmos' bankruptcy. History with Zosimos Q. Cosmos David Gold had a deep hatred for The Host, but the main reason was initially shrouded in mystery. Gold created the X virus to stop the Host, but failed to succeed. The reasons for the hatred seemed to stem from the fact The Host was trying to educate the populous even though, as David said, "he's the most idiotic clutz I have ever seen in my entire life. The last thing the population needs is to get stupider by watching this monkey". When asked about his animosity in 2010, Gold simply stated, "It has something to do with the past". At the end of X virus mission The Host defeated David Gold by blasting him with The Velbon 5000. Believing he had defeated Gold he went back to life as usual. In the Unknown Forest when The Host was about to get back to his former time and place, he was surprised by a seemingly untouched David Gold standing in the time machine. The battle that ensued saw The Host greatly outmatched by Gold's superior combat skills. At the moment of The Host's eminent demise Joseph Packard was able to land a bullet into Gold's shoulder after returning to the 2000's from the 1980's. After being released on parole in 2010, Gold curbed his evil tendencies. In 2012 Zosimos went to Gold Industries to confront him and succeeded in explaining that his father, who had heard of his escapades, had gotten the money David needed back- and that he would let bygones be bygones. Gold agreed, and now the two get along well- even going as far as employing the Host at the re-opened Gold Industries. Accomplices David Gold entrusted the help of several accomplices to stop the Host but many are thwarted in the attempts either by The Host, or their own demise. David Gold's first accomplice was none other than Agent 2 in the first TYTK film. Wearing the same fashion scheme as Gold, he is believed to have been one of his most trusted allies and former employees of Gold Industries. David Gold's second accomplice was Agent G , an operative whose sexual orientation was questionable. Upon being told to find and kill the Host, Agent G fought The Host and ultimately transformed himself into the hideous and powerful Monster X, as seen in TYTK: Gold Locket and TYTK: Double Vision. David Gold had been seen talking to Ritz "Bayou Dandy" Krakerton on his Facebook in early 2012, which led many to think that Gold had a new ally- though after burying the hatchet in 2012 with Zosimos Q. Cosmos and Randall Cosmos, this has proven false. Gold announced statements regarding the matter saying, "Things are different now. He could have almost had me... but I was enlightened." Inventions David Gold had invented several weapons to fight against The Host, including the aforementioned virus X and his personal energy gun, The Velbon 5000. He also developed plans to create an android duplicate of The Host, but the plan was put into motion by Monster X and his accomplice, Titan in TYTK: Double Vision. Most of the plans for weapons and chemicals were destroyed in 2008 after an explosion damaged the building. In 2010 following the investigation after the Double Vision incident, law enforcement found no weapons or chemicals- but some rumor that David simply hid them in another facility. It was revealed in 2012 by slip of tongue of Randall Cosmos that Gold had invented something simply known as the "Penis Launcher", which would eject dildos at high speeds. It is rumored that it was to prepare for Ritz Krakerton 's plans. Combat and Attire David Gold is known to have a black belt in several martial arts as told in interviews in the earlier days of Gold Industries. He is also a fairly good marksman, but does not seem to prefer to use guns to take care of his plans. Following a release on parole in 2010 after the events of Gold Locket and Double Vision, he has calmed his anger and violent tendencies upon re-opening Gold Industries and reuniting with both Randall Cosmos and Zosimos Q. Cosmos. His signature glasses are rumored to help aide him in combat, but this is pure speculation. David Gold rarely takes off his glasses, preferring to be seen in the menacing reflective green shades. The maker of the glasses is "Lightning Bolt Eyewear", which yields little when searched for online. It is known that a resident in Australia found a pair of the famed glasses at a second hand store, though her pair of sunglasses have blue lenses. Gold later revealed this was prototype. He also revealed that his glasses were one of his earlier inventions. Along with the bolt glasses he has been seen to wear other, circular glasses. Gold also wears one of two hats (if he wears one at all). He is usually seen wearing a black fedora when not in combat, and dons his "lucky top hat" while going into a sticky situation. Gold also wears a signature tan suit (an Oakton Ltd. 42 L) with inside pockets, that he is rarely seen without. When asked about the suit in 2008 Gold muttered, "Every good evil villain needs a pretty suit... it's just protocol". Category:Antagonist Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Leader